A Taste of Sinful World
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri. NejiHina,SasuHina, AU. Hard-Incest.


**_A Taste of Sinful World_**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

**Presents by**

**Hiname Titania**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings**

**Incest, AU, OOC and etc.**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**_._

**.**

**Chapter One: The Sin**

**…**

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri. Bukan cinta atau kasih layaknya seorang adik perempuan kepada kakak laki-lakinya, melainkan perasaan cinta seorang perempuan terhadap seorang laki-laki. Bukan cinta _platonic_ yang tak memiliki nafsu, karena cintaku ini memiliki perasaan itu.

Aku sadar apa yang sedang kubicarakan ini, sebuah dosa besar yang bahkan Tuhan pun tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Aku tahu dan tak tau jalan keluarnya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah nama kakakku atau lebih senang ku anggap nama lelaki yang aku cintai. Lelaki yang sekarang sedang duduk di sampingku, menyetir mobilnya dengan serius. Mataku terus menatapnya. Ia yang sudah sangat ku hapal betul bentuk wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dan semua inci dari wajah tersebut aku sudah sangat menghapalnya.

"Hinata," panggilnya dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu sekali di telingaku. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya, bukan aku menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Hm?" Gumamku, mataku dengan terang-terangan menatapnya dengan posisi dudukku yang sedikit menyamping ke arahnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau terus melihat _Nii-san_?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan.

_Selamanya._

Namun, tentu saja aku tak menyuarakannya dan memilih untuk menutup mulut.

"Hati-hati, kamu bisa jatuh pada pesona _Nii-san_." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, matanya akhirnya melirik sekilas ke arahku. Aku tau dia sedang bercanda, tapi sayangnya aku sudah jatuh pada pesonanya semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Tanganku terangkat dan mengulur ke arahnya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut panjang nan indahnya yang sedikit menghalangiku untuk melihat wajah sempurnanya.

"Hinata," suaranya untuk sesaat menghentikan pergerakanku yang hampir menyentuh rambutnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya yang lembut sekali saat kusentuh.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya, sekarang ia memposisikan tubuhnya ke arahku, tanganku masih menyentuh rambutnya.

"Oke."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela aku melepaskan jari-jariku dari rambutnya. Lalu, melepaskan _safety belt_ yang sedari tadi kugunakan. Dia juga sedang melepaskan _safety belt-_nya. Setelah itu, aku mecondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke arahnya, lalu, mencium bibirnya. Aku tau, aku sudah gila.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku, namun akhirnya membalas ciumanku itu. Yah, baginya ciuman ini hanyalah ciuman kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, ciuman biasa yang tak memiliki arti kegilaan. Aku melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu, memandangnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Ia tersenyum kembali padaku. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sampai nanti, _Nii-san,"_ pamitku, kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

**…**

_Konoha High School _adalah nama sekolahku. Sekolah nomber satu di Jepang ini memiliki banyak fasilitas yang lebih canggih dari sekolah lainnya dan juga memudahkan siswa-siswinya mendapatkan prestasi-prestasi gemilang, baik di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis. Jadi, tidak heran jika ayahku memasukanku dan kakakku ke sekolah yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi kualitasnya ini, mengingat keluarga Hyuuga–nama keluargaku–merupakan keluarga yang sangat terpandang. Aku kadang tertawa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ayahku jika dia mengetahui bahwa anak keduanya ini memiliki perasaan terlarang pada kakaknya, ayahku pasti akan langsung jantungan karena dia sangat melindungi dan menjaga nama baik keluarganya ini.

Kalau sudah menyangkut nama keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi–nama ayahku– akan sangat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, dan banyak mengalun-ngalunkan bagaimana keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga darah biru yang sangat suci dan jauh dari aib-aib, keluarga terpandang yang sangat di hormati, dan bagaimana aku dan Neji harus menjaga nama baik tersebut sampai akhir hayat. Sayangnya, aku mungkin akan menjadi pembawa aib di keluarga yang sudah dilindungi nama baiknya oleh ayahku bahkan kakek dan buyutku ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah memiliki perasaan yang tidak terhormat kepada kakak kandungku sendiri.

Aku geserkan pintu kelas XI-2, suasana kelas sudah cukup ramai dan cukup berisik untuk menghancurkan gendang telingaku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang terletak di pojok kiri paling belakang. Setelah itu, kuhempaskan pantatku di kursiku dan melepaskan tas ranselku. Pandanganku langsung beralih ke jendela di sampingku. Senyuman kecil langsung terukir di wajahku begitu melihat Neji. Kelasku ini berada di lantai dua, sedangkan kelas Neji berada di lantai satu. Namun dari tempat dudukku sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa karena kelasnya bisa kulihat dari tempat dudukku sekarang dan dia juga duduk dekat jendela.

Sekarang, dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman populernya. Neji tidak di ragukan lagi termasuk siswa yang populer. Selain karena wajahnya yang begitu indah di pandang, juga karena prestasi-prestasinya. Tahun lalu dia memenangkan kompetensi _dojo _tingkat nasional, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia memenangkan Olimpiade Fisika dan Matematika secara bersamaan. Tentu saja prestasi yang sangat membanggakan bagi keluarga dan juga sekolah. Dia juga mendapatkan _best student of the year_ di sekolah ini selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Dia sangat hebat. Tidak heran ia mendapatkan julukan Si Jenius Hyuuga.

Suara pintu yang di geser cukup kasar dan keras mengalihkan perhatianku, isi kelas yang tadinya berisik mendadak sunyi begitu melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Orang itu adalah wali kelasku, Mitarashi Anko –guru paling _killer _di _Konoha High School_. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya lalu meletakkan tas jinjingnya di atas meja.

"Hallo anak-anakku yang manis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, orang yang baru mengenalnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah wanita yang ramah, namun bagi murid XI-2 hal itu sangat menakutkan karena biasanya senyuman wanita itu adalah kabar buruk bagi mereka. Seperti mendadak ulangan Fisika, karena dia memang mengajar mata pelajaran tersebut.

"Kalian mendapatkan kabar baik," anak-anak kelas menelan ludah, kabar baik bagi Anko sama denga kabar buruk bagi mereka.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru!" ucapnya antusias, suaranya meninggi satu oktaf. Siswa-siswi lain menghela nafas lega. Ternyata bukan kabar buruk.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto salah satu siswa yang sangat _hyperactive_. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat mendengar kedatangan murid baru. "Cantik tidak _sensei?"_

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," jawab Anko misterius. "Masuklah!"

Aku bernapas lega karena tak mendengar kabar buruk yang biasanya akan terjaidi jika guruku itu sudah bermanis-manis pada murid-muridnya. Ternyata hanya tentang murid baru. Aku kembali memperhatikan Neji lewat kaca jendela sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik tentang murid baru tersebut. Murid baru sama dengan angin lalu alias tak ada artinya. Aku memang tak memiliki teman, tapi tak masalah asalkan Neji selalu berada di sisiku semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Neji seorang.

…

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Seorang murid laki-laki tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang hendak mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Anda siapa?" tanyaku langsung, jujur aku kurang suka berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Anu…Aku Inuzuka Kiba, juniormu _senpai._" Tiba-tiba wajah lelaki yang ternyata juniorku itu berubah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia tampak gugup.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku cepat, sebentar lagi perpustakaan sekolah akan segera tutup mengingat sekarang sudah sore dan aku harus cepat ke sana jika ingin mengembalikan buku sastra yang sedang kugenggam ini.

"D-Disini?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya. Maaf tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi katakanlah apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku di sini," tuturku tak sabar.

Dia nampak kebingungan dan juga gugup, matanya melirik-lirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihatnya sekarang. Untungnya koridor sekolah tempat kami berada sudah sepi, hanya ada aku dan dirinya.

"Hinata-_senpai_," panggilnya kemudian, mata sipitnya menatapku malu-malu. "Se…Sebenarnya selama ini aku…aku…"

Aku menunggu perkataannya dengan sisa-sisa kesabaranku yang hampir habis. Aku menahan mulutku agar tidak memotong pembicaraannya. Maksud perkataannya masih belum kumengerti.

"AkumenyukaiHinata-senpai!" ucapnya sangat cepat.

Sayangnya, aku tak mendengar dengan jelas perkataannya barusan. "Apa, bisa tolong kau ulangi?"

"AKU MENYUKAI HINATA-SENPAI!" teriaknya keras-keras dengan wajahnya yang super merah.

Kaget adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Tak kusangka dia menyukaiku! Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa senang, kesempatan bagus untuk menyombongkan hal ini pada Neji! Memangnya hanya dia saja yang selalu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari gadis-gadis. Aku juga! Biar dia tahu bagaimana panasnya hatiku saat mendengarnya mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari para gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu." Kiba menyodorkan sebuah bunga mawar yang cantik, entah dimana ia menyembunyikan mawar tersebut, tau-tau mawar itu sudah berada di hadapanku.

Aku hendak menerima mawar cantik itu yang bisa kujadikan sebagai bukti bahwa benar ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku pada Neji, tetapi niat itu kuurungkan ketika aku mengingat bahwa aku tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Apakah aku masih pantas menerima mawar cantik itu?

"Kiba," panggilku sendu. "Maaf… tapi aku tidak bisa menerima mawarmu ini… aku mencintai orang lain."

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Senpai,_ aku tahu _senpai_ tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, tapi kumohon terimalah mawar ini." Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mata sipitnya masih menatapku dengan malu-malu, namun aku bisa melihat sinar kesungguhan dan keberanian yang tidak aku lihat sebelumnya dari matanya itu. "Ini sebagai bentuk perasaanku pada _senpai_. Aku hanya ingin _senpai _tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada seorang lelaki yaah…meskipun masih ingusan tapi dia benar-benar menyukaimu dan ingin selalu melihatmu bahagia."

Perkataannya begitu menyentuh hati, air mata sudah ingin keluar dari kedua mataku, tapi aku tahan. Dia adalah lelaki yang baik. Akhirnya aku menerima mawar itu darinya. "Terima kasih, Kiba," ucapku sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang kuharap bisa menggambarkan betapa bersyukurnya aku akan adanya seseorang yang menyukaiku tanpa pamrih sepertinya.

Kiba mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman malu-malunya, lalu dia berbalik pergi.

"Kiba!" panggilku sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. "Aku yakin kau akan segera menemukan gadis yang mecintaimu juga dan bahagia bersamanya. Percayalah, kau adalah lelaki yang hebat!"

Dia tersenyum, kali ini bukan lagi senyuman malu-malunya, tapi senyuman lebar yang menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya. Senyuman yang membuatku ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu, _senpai!" _jawabnya dengan percaya diri, lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku sebelum sosoknya menghilang di telan jarak.

…

"Darimana saja kau?" Hatiku langsung berbunga-bunga ketika menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Nii-san," sapaku riang ketika aku sudah berada di dekatanya yang sedang berdiri menyandar ke mobil BMW-nya.

"Mawar darimana itu?" Selidiknya. Niat awalku untuk menyombongkan mawar tersebut sudah kuhilangkan. Kurasa mawar pemberian Kiba ini terlalu berharga. Rasanya tak pantas aku mempermainkan sesuatu dari seseorang yang menyukaiku, apalagi menggunakannya untuk membuat cemburu orang yang kucintai.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari klub tanaman sekolah," dustaku.

"Mendapatkannya? maksudmu _seseorang_ dari klub tanaman sekolah memberikanmu mawar itu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada menyelidik.

Aku segera menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Tidak, a-aku yang memintanya. Sungguh!"

"Hinata!" sentaknya tiba-tiba, aku kaget bukan main mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Apakah dia mengetahui kalau aku berbohong?

"A-Aku tidak berbohong!" elakku.

Dia menarik tanganku yang memegang mawar. "Bodoh, tanganmu terluka!"

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ke tanganku itu, ternyata benar tanganku terluka dan berdarah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggenggam tangkai mawar yang jelas-jelas berduri itu, tentu saja tanganmu pasti akan terluka," tuturnya. Lalu, tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dariku berusaha mencabut duri-duri mawar yang tertusuk di kulit tanganku, saat dia mencabutnya aku terpekik kesakitan. "Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir, aku mengangguk. "Maaf… tapi Hinata, kau harus menahannya…sebentar saja, ok?" Aku mengangguk, kemudian dia kembali mencabut duri-duri itu lebih pelan dan lembut.

Sekarang, sakit ditanganku sudah tak kupedulikan lagi, aku lebih senang memfokuskan perhatianku pada Neji yang dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan duri-duri itu dari tanganku. Seakan-sakan tanganku ini sebuah berlian yang berharga. Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan cepat begitu Neji menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari-jariku dengan mulutnya. Mulutnya yang basah dan lembab menyentuh tanganku, Ya Tuhan… aku sudah gila. Neji membuatku gila!

To be continued...

…

**A/N: **Sasuke ntar saya munculin di chapter depan, makasih udah baca yaaa, see you soon dear readers!^^


End file.
